Kabuto vs Blade vs Agito
by NiseDyna
Summary: The biggest war against monsters has begin, and three riders with their friends are the only hope to our world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's NiseDyna here, sorry I haven't posted in a while since I'm dealing with the horrors of the REAL WORLD….**

**Anyway, this is my biggest fic ever. It features a crossover between Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Agito, and Kamen Rider Blade. It features them fighting against Worms, Lords, and Zombies (read: modified Undead), and realizing that it's all a plot set by a terrorist organization led by the OverLord of Darkness himself.**

**Enjoy the story!**


	2. The Worms' Return

**Episode 1: The Worms' Return**

**OP: NEXT LEVEL - YUKI**

That night a man was being pursued by several green beings into a dead end. "Please, don't kill me!" the man pleaded. But it was all too late. The green beings mauled the man to death. The green beings, all six in total, are shaped like hunchbacked hooded man, with right arms that looked like pickaxes rather then normal arms. Their leg toes are only two, standing firm in the ground in a grotesque manner. Their shiny fangs glisten in the darkness, hiding their hideous eyes and nose in the darkness of their hoods. The beings ran across the city district, until they are stopped by a crew of 6 men.

"Worms! Surrender or be killed!" one of the men shouted. The creatures, dubbed Worms, instead grunted and clawed through the men, but were stopped by a barrage of gunfire. The men basically looked like black Shadowmoon-like soldiers with silver features, with buckles with the words ZECT inscribed on it. The men wield machineguns on their right arms. These are Proto-Riders, foot soldiers used by a mysterious organization called ZECT. This organization, formed around 4 years ago in Japan, is tasked to kill every single alien invaders called Worms in the world. For you non Kamen Rider geeks, Worms are creatures that can kill humans and assume their forms and memories in order to overrun the population. Somehow, the Worms threat had moved to Indonesia, and a branch of ZECT had to be formed there. In Japan, ZECT uses the standard ZECTroopers, while in Indonesia, ZECT uses the Proto-Riders, a more advanced form of ZECTroppers.

Now back to the story. The Proto-Riders had managed to diminish the mob into three, and the Worms are now cornered. That's until the leader of the mob starts to shake. "Fire!" commands one of the Proto-Riders. The squad fired all of their machinegun bullets on the shaking Worm, but it was too late. The green coloration rapidly turns into a rusty red color, before breaking apart, revealing a black and white spider-like creature. The being has a skull-like face, with shields covering his forearms, and four spider legs sticking out from his back. A tribal symbol is seen on the chest. This is Aracneworm Nigrita, a type of molted Worm. The creature grabs the Proto-Riders' leader, before throwing him aside. The other two started to shake and molts from their skins. One of them is colored black and gold, Aranceworm Flavus is the name of the fiend. And the final one turns into a red and blue spider type Worm, named Aracneworm Rubor. The three Aracneworms literally decimated the Proto-Riders, throwing them into a nearby wall, knocking them out. The rest tried to get up, but Aranceworm Flavus started to gain speed and rips through the pack, knocking them out in several punches. This is yet another special feature of Worms, called Clock Up. The molecular structure of the Worm became so accelerated, that the fiend could literally move in blinding speeds and kill humans easily.

The surviving Proto-Rider then takes out a communication device from his right side of his belt, which is design like a wallet which has a monitor inside. The Proto-Rider opens the communication device. "This is Team Alpha requesting Shadow Unit! Three molted Worms had killed 5 people! I repeat, three molted Worms had killed 5 people!" At the same time, Aracneworm Rubor grabbed the man's head and slams it on the pavement, killing him instantly.

The three Worms then proceed to Clock Up away from the scene, but after going for a few miles, gunfire began to penetrate their skins, which causes the trio to stop. The three saw who fired the shots. These are blue and black Shadowmoon-like soldiers, called Proto-Rider Shadow, an elite task force. And from the 8 men, emerges a 21 year old girl wearing a black and white business suit. She has a long black hair and white skin. A characteristic brown mark is visible on her left leg. "Worms, you're the scourge of this world. According to my Perfect Harmony philosophy, you must be eliminated," the girl said, lifting her right arm to the air. A bee-like robot rips through the sky and lands itself on the girl's wrist, it's stinger facing downwards. "**HENSHIN!**" the girl shouted. "**HENSHIN**," the device said (using Knight Industries Three Thousand's voice, that super car from the Knight Rider series), before creating a series of yellow honeycomb shapes on the girl's body, before finally finishing the transformation with a row of blinding yellow light rings from the right wrist. The girl had transformed into what could be described as a walking honeycomb. The visor was honeycomb shaped, colored green. The chest was also honeycomb shaped, with a slight brownish color. On the right shoulder pad there's a bee symbol with the letters ZECT breaking through the middle. This is Kamen Rider TheBee, the leader of the Proto-Rider Shadow unit.

The Proto-Rider Shadows takes on Aracneworms Rubor and Nigrita, as TheBee takes on Flavus. The Worm easily succumbs to the Rider's punches, an energy gauge filling up on the Rider's HUD every time the Rider performs a punch, a kick, a chop, or even concede an attack on the chest. TheBee then throws Flavus to the ground, before stomping on the creature several times. But Nigrita performs a sneak attack on the Rider, strangling her as the fiend drags her away from her comrade. Meanwhile, the Shadow unit manages to blast Rubor with their specialized M4 machineguns, before proceeding to stab the Worm with their switch-knives on their left wrists. The combined attack caused the rather weak Rubor to explode. The way Worms are destroyed is rather unique, their color of explosion corresponds to their dominant color. And since Rubor is predominantly blue, he goes out in a blue inferno.

Seeing their friend destroyed, Nigrita reacts quick by bringing down all 8 Shadow unit members using Clock Up. Seeing this, TheBee quickly pushes Flavus back, before flipping the wings on her bee-like device like a switch. Instantly the joints on the armor opens up. "**CAST OFF!**" she exclaimed. As TheBee spins the device, the device said "**CAST OFF.**" The result is the yellow and silver armor being blown towards both Flavus and Nigrita, knocking them back. "**CHANGE WASP!**" the device said as TheBee's eyes lit up, a sign that she had accessed Rider Form. Sleeker and faster, TheBee is able to take on both Flavus and Nigrita at the same time, using some karate kicks and chops to blow down the creatures' resistance. Cornered, Flavus and Nigrita decided to Clock Up. "So that's your game plan, huh?" TheBee said, slapping the button on her left side of her belt. "**CLOCK UP!**" the device exclaimed. Outside the Clock Up universe, the buildings began to be damaged, and garbage cans began to fly. Inside the Clock Up universe, TheBee uses her fast moves and agile chops to avoid both Flavus and Nigrita's slashes, before landing a strong kick on Flavus' abdomen, knocking him out of the Clock Up universe. Annoyed and obviously frightened, Flavus transforms into the man that he mauls earlier, and walked away.

"It's you and me, pretty boy," TheBee said, and punches Nigrita's head, before tripping him to the ground. TheBee wasn't finished there yet. She proceeds to lift Nigrita and sends a punishing punch through the fiend's chest. "Let's finish this, shall we?" TheBee said, and presses the device on her right wrist. "**RIDER STING!**" the device said. Nigrita rushes forward, only for TheBee to land her Rider Punch called the Rider Sting, which involves stabbing the energized bee device's stinger towards Nigrita's skull, blowing him into white particles instantly. "**CLOCK OVER!**" the device exclaimed as TheBee gathers her troops. "We have won the battle today," TheBee said, "thanks to my Kanzen Chowa philosophy, we will triumph in every battle!" The Proto-Rider Shadows cheered on hearing their captain's words.

Flavus in his human form ran away from the scene, until a man wearing a blue Chelsea FC jersey with the name LAMPARD on the backside stops him. It's a tall, brown-skinned man with spiky black hair, around 21 years old, roughly the same age as the girl. He instantly slaps on a silver belt of sorts around his waist, and a rhinoceros beetle-like robot flies to his right hand. "You're a Worm, I assume?" the man asked. Feeling challenged, the man transforms into Flavus. "My hunch exactly," the man said, "My name is Max Power…" the man said again, **(insert Full Force – RIDER CHIPS)** introducing himself as he places the rhinoceros beetle on the belt buckle. "**HENSHIN!**" Max shouted. "**HENSHIN**," the device said, and Max was soon being enveloped within a series of blue hexagon shapes, before a series of blinding blue light appears from his body, revealing a silver pupa-like warrior with a blue visor and red features. On his right shoulder pad, a rhinoceros beetle shape is seen with the letters ZECT through it. "…and I'm the man who walks the path of heaven," Max continues his sentence. "KISAMA!" Flavus speaks for the first time ever, "Who the hell are you?" "Kamen Rider Kabuto," Max/Kabuto said, lifting his right hand up to the sky, the moon's light creates a shining ray of light on Kabuto's pointer finger tip. Flavus ran forward, but Kabuto uses his ZECT Kunai Gun Axe Mode to chop the fiend, causing him to fall back. Kabuto kicked the Worm's gut, before performing a series of punches, and finishing off the combo with several blasts from his ZECT Kunai Gun in Gun Mode. Kabuto proceeds to ran towards his foe and gives him a rush attack, before kicking Flavus' head several times, and finishing off with a slice from his ZECT Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode. At the same time the gauge on Kabuto's HUD lit up. Max knows what he must do. Kabuto flips the rhinoceros beetle's horn. His armor began to crack up. "**CAST OFF**," Max said, and places the horn in the right side of his belt, opening the device's middle section and releases an energy which bursts Kabuto's armor open. At the same time, Kabuto's horn lifts up and places itself on Kabuto's face. "**CHANGE BEETLE!**" the device shouted as the horn manages to dock on Kabuto's visor. Flavus immediately activates Clock Up, and beats Kabuto with lightning fast moves, before trapping Kabuto within the fiend's web, which he emits from his mouth. As Flavus sees his trapped foe, Kabuto quickly presses his left belt button. "**CLOCK UP!**" Max shouted. "**CLOCK UP!**" the device exclaims. Kabuto broke free from the webbings and uses his ZECT Kunai Gun in all three modes to literally break through Flavus's shield and brought him to his knees. Knowing that the Worm had been weakened, Kabuto presses the three buttons on his rhinoceros beetle device. "**ONE, TWO, THREE**," the device said. Kabuto then returns the horn to it's initial position before Cast Off. "**RIDER KICK**," Max said, opening the horn again. "**RIDER KICK!**" the device exclaims as energy surges from the device into Kabuto's horn, before being channeled towards the Rider's right kick. "HA!" Max shouted as he performed the fatal roundhouse kick towards Flavus' head. The creature staggers back, before exploding within a yellow cloud of smoke. "**CLOCK OVER!**" the device said as Kabuto walked away from the battle, putting on his usual "right pointer finger to the sky" pose. **(end insert song)**

Kabuto changes back into Max and walked towards home. "Another mission accomplished, Kabuto Zecter," Max said to his rhinoceros beetle robot. The Kabuto Zecter nodded and flew away. 5 minutes later, Max was home. "_Tadaima!_ I'm home!" Max said. Soon the door opens and a girl, around 16 years old, also brown skinned and has short black hair, ran and hugged Max. Her height is about a few centimeters below Max, around 172 cm, while Max is 178 cm. "Max-kun! You're home!" the girl exclaimed. "Of course. Boy, I'm tired. Evanie, is Grandmother home yet?" Max asked the girl, apparently his sister. "No, not yet. Can I make you some milk?" Evanie asked his older brother. "Nah, I could make it myself, Sis," Max said. At the same time a Golden Retriever appears, happy because his master was home. "Aah, Bono, you're waiting for me all this time?" Max asked. Bono barked in agreement. "You must be hungry. I'll drink my milk first, and then I'll give you your dinner!" Max said. The camera pans away from the house seeing the silhouettes of Max, Evanie, and Bono as they apparently created a bit of chaos on the dining table.

At the same time, sailing across the sea from Madura was the ferry ship named "Joko Tingkir," it's destination was Surabaya. The ferry brought the participants of East Java's first Paranormal Convention from Bangkalan, which are mostly from Malang. Accompanying them are four Police boats. On board, an athletic girl, with white skin and long black hair, came out from her cabin towards her neighbor's cabin, knocking on the door. "Hello, is Dr. Shella Dewi Sugianto there?" the girl asked, "This is Josephine Susilowati, my roommate told me to see you." No response. Josephine then kicked the door open, and saws a young woman wearing glasses lying almost unconscious on the ground, clearly badly bleeding and dying. "Dr. Shella! What's wrong?" Josephine asked. "I don't know….there's this black thing that went through the door and do this to me….he has a giant trident and stabbed me several times…." Dr. Shella said, using the last of her breath. She then grabs something, an orb of light from inside her chest and gives it to Josephine. "Use this to fight for our survival, Josephine," Dr. Shella said, before giving out a heavy sigh and dies. Josephine then cries on the doctor's body, but not for long, because the black being that Dr. Shella described suddenly went through the walls again. The being was a man with a shark for a head, and he was armed with a trident, shaped like as shark's fin. An image of a shark's jaw is clearly seen on the man's torso. The elbows and knees were armed with shark fin-like sickles. And on the back, two wing like protrusions are clearly seen, each sprouting at the base of the creature's dorsal fin. "Give me the Agito Seed, girl," the being said. "Who are you?" Josephine asked as she crept outside. "I'm the Shark Lord, Cacharnodon Terrebilis, but you can call me the El of the Sea," the being said, "the OverLord of Darkness is looking for the Agito Seed, so give it to me or die like your pathetic friend!"

Suddenly like magic, the Agito Seed inserts itself into Josephine's body, which causes a chain reaction beyond scientific explanation, and a belt suddenly manifests itself on Josephine's waist. The belt was a yellow orb encircled by a dragon's claw, with two buttons on the left and right. Josephine also suddenly hears a voice inside her head, "Transform…transform into Agito…." And, controlled by the voice's will, Josephine performs a series of elaborate arm movements, started by placing her left hand on her right hand and stretches it front wards and retracting it, before slowly pushing the left arm forward. "**HENSHIN!**" Josephine shouted as she crosses her arms in the air and presses the buttons on the sides of the belt. A sound that sounds like a motorcycle racing down a track is heard and a blinding light appears, and instantly Josephine is transformed into a Kamen Rider, with red eyes, golden horns, chest, knee pads, gauntlets and greaves, as well as white features on the shoulders, and a black tablet on the centre of her chest. The Rider is actually wearing a black bodysuit with the features installed on it, resembling Kamen Rider Kuuga, only more mystical looking. This is the legendary Kamen Rider Agito.

"DIE!" the El of the Sea shouted and attacked Agito with his trident. Agito tried her best using her punches and kicks, but alas, due to inexperience, Agito was easily blasted to the sea by an energy blast from the El's chest mouth. Agito slowly drowns into the sea as the El laughed in victory. On a nearby Police boat, a man hears the El's laugh, and hears the loud splash. Instantly, the muscular, brown haired white man jumped into the water and swam towards the Jaka Tingkir, climbing it's ladder and punches the El of the Sea from behind. "Who are you?" the El asked. "Name's Lockie Brayshaw, mate, and as the Marine Police of Surabaya, I here arrest you for violence," the Australian-Asian man said. The passengers of the boat, attracted by the Agito-El fight before, looked in awe as Lockie punches the El of the Sea, dodging his energy blasts and trident swaps, before with a side kick sends the fiend into the sea. He then quickly jumped back to his Police boat and guided the "Jaka Tingkir" to the Tanjung Perak Harbor as soon as possible. Little does he know, the El of the Sea came to the boat in order to harvest the Agito Seeds that the passengers have, and he didn't realized that the paranormals from Malang in this boat, maybe in mortal danger….

The next day, a group of girls from a Malang junior high school is having a picnic on Kenjeran Beach. The two girls are busy collecting seashells when suddenly they saw a body on the beach. Curious, they called the lifeguard and investigate. In a close lookup, the body was….Josephine Susilowati……(**The scene closes in a series of insect wings, Kabuto style)**


	3. How to Build a Warrior

**Episode 2: How to Build a Warrior**

**OP: Kamen Rider AgitΩ – Shinichi Ishihara**

As the girls and the lifeguard drags the unconscious Josephine up shore, a letter fell out of Josephine's pocket. The lifeguard grabs it. "Shella Dewi Sugiarto?" the lifeguard reads the words in front of the letter. "That must be the girl's identity," one of the two girls conclude, as they places Josephine's body inside an empty hut.

A few hours later, Josephine woke up. "Who am I?" she asked, apparently that heavy plunge gave her amnesia. "What are you, dumb?" one of the girls, said, giving Josephine the letter, "Your name is Shella Dewi Sugianto!" Josephine/Shella grabbed the letter and nodded. "You're here on vacation, right?" Shella asked the girls. "Yes," one of the girls said, "Our school's having a vacation, and we're spending it here on Kenjeran Beach." "You two come here by yourself?" Shella asked again. "No, our class came to the beach along with some parents," the other girl said.

Suddenly screams were heard outside. "I'm going to check things up outside, thank the lifeguard for saving me if he came," Shella said, running outside. The girls didn't have time to ask anything else, because they saw Shella confronting a creature who is stirring up trouble on the beach.

The creature was as usual, half man half bat, with electrical protrusions coming out of his back. The arms were bat's wings (obvious enough), and the ears were sharp and pointed (another dead bat feature). On the creature's chest is an electrical generator which powers the creature's attacks. "AGITO!" the fiend shouted as he saw Shella, "You shall die here!" The Electric Bat Lord (Vampyris Electricus) ran forward and tries to punch Shella, but the girl was too fast for his movements. Shella immediately threw one of her arms out to her side then brought it back straight up to her other side and the Agito belt appeared in a whirling flash, before slowly moving her hand forward. "**HENSHIN!**" Shella exclaims and places her hands on the sides of the belt. Blinding light appears and when it clears up, Agito was seen running towards the Electric Bat Lord, using her punches to knock the creature aside. Agito then proceeds to chopping attack, but after the third chop, the Rider was electrocuted from hitting the Lord's electric generator. Enraged, the Electric Bat Lord powers up his wing arms and swipes Agito with electric charged attacks, leaving Agito no chance to attack. Agito leaped and tried to tackle the Electric Bat Lord from the behind, but was instead electrocuted again. As Agito fell down, the Lord precedes his attack on the school girls, managing to cutting off a rather chubby girl from the rest of the group. "No!" Shella shouted inside her head, as Agito gets up and pulls the Electric Bat Lord away from the chubby girl, and giving it a painful kick to the head. "We'll see each other again, Agito!" the Electric Bat Lord said, before flying away.

"Thanks," the girl said, cleaning the sand from her silky black hair. At the same time Agito reverts back to Shella. "Evania," the girl said, introducing herself without even any command from anyone, "Evania Liana Marcos. Thanks for saving me…" "Shella Dewi Sugianto," Shella introduces herself, also without any command. "Where do you live?" Evania asked. Shella gave her a confused look. Understanding that she is probably homeless, Evania said, "You could stay with us in Malang." Immediately Shella nodded.

Meanwhile, at the Marine Police Base, Lockie was cleaning his shoes when suddenly he was called by his superior. "Lockie, come to my office immediately!" the superior said. Surprised, Lockie ran towards the office. "What is it, Sir?" Lockie asked. "Congratulations! You've been transferred to Malang's SAUL unit!" the superior shook Lockie's hand. "SAUL? What's that?" Lockie asked. "S.A.U.L, Squad of Anti Unidentified Life-Forms. You'll be fighting more monsters like last night!" Lockie's superior said. The Australian had a smile printed on his face, a sign of delight of things to come.

Two hours later, Lockie was brought in to the SAUL office at Malang. "What the—" Lockie said as he saw the advanced technology on the office. The only advanced thing on his workplace is a radar system to track submarines. Here, almost everything is hi-tech. Even the toilet could speak! "Welcome! I hear that you're the newbie here," a voice throws Lockie back to the real world. "Yeah. It seems that you're the guide here. Can you take me through this marvelous building?" Lockie asked. "Okay. But first, I must introduce myself. I am Raymondus Krishna Citra Buwana…" "God, that's a long name! I'll just call you Krishna instead," Lockie said. "Very well. I'm the junior operator of Project G7…" "G7? What bullshit are you giving me, mate?" Lockie asked. Krishna retains his rather childish smile, although a bit pissed off. "Follow me," Krishna said.

"This is the G7 Armor," Krishna said, showing Lockie the half Hunter Knight Tsurugi half Kamen Rider Zeronos armor. The chest design is similar to Zeronos, only with the letters G7 emblazoned on the middle. The helmet resembles an Ultraman, Hunter Knight Tsurugi to be exact. The eyes were bright yellow, and the mouthpart is white, unlike the rest of the helmet which are colored dark blue with a slight grey shade. The armor's most dominant color was also dark blue with a slight grey shade. "Awesome," Lockie said. "You haven't seen everything yet," Krishna said.

"This is G7's weapons," Krishna said, opening a closet. "This is the G-14 Compressor. With this, you can fire charges of compressed air, enough to destroy a compact car!" Krishna said, showing Lockie the weapon. "And this is G-28 Inuyasha, a samurai sword with the cutting precision of a super butter knife!" "Can it cut through metal?" Lockie asked, rather sarcastically. "Hell yes!" Krishna said, slicing a metal garbage can with the sword. "My God," Lockie said. "This is the G-21 Voorhees, a super chainsaw. It could easily dismember body parts and cars in seconds!" Krishna said. "Finally…the G-35 Doomsday. G7's ultimate weapon, a cannon of massive destruction as it fires a specialized uranium bullet, which will destroy monsters using the power of nuclear fusion, without that destructive side effects to civilians or to the environment!" Krishna said with full pride. At the same time, the alarm rings.

At the MOG shopping mall, the Electric Bat Lord is wrecking havoc, electrocuting shoppers, breaking electrical equipment, causing fires, and also eating all the food in a fast food restaurant. "Where is it?" the Lord asked, "Where are the holders of Agito?" He then saw a man in glasses running away among the crowd. "There he is," the Electric Bat Lord said, performing the usual Lord sin ritual, and releases a lightning strike from his chest generator. The bolt hit the man, instantly turning him into a burnt skeleton. The creature then screech in joy.

"G-TRAILER DEPLOY!" the PA system said as a Scania trailer pulls out from the SAUL office and races towards MOG. "Lockie, this is Sally Felicia, she and I will operate the G7 armor from here…" Krishna said. "We? You mean I operate the suit while you goof off!" Sally yelled, punching Krishna on the shoulder. "And that too," Krishna said. "Today is your lucky day. An Unknown is causing trouble at MOG. Time to test out the G7 armor," Sally said. "Sure thing," Lockie said as he puts on his black bodysuit, before placing himself in an automated armor applier, like the one from the Iron Man movie. The machine puts on the G7 chest, greaves, and shoulder armors, while Lockie places the G7 gloves and boots himself. Sally then puts on the G7 gauntlets, before placing the mask on Lockie's face. A beeping sound was heard, and the mask covers itself on Lockie's head, turning it into a helmet. "It's kinda hot in here," Lockie complains. "You'll get used to it," Sally said.

The girl then shows Lockie a dark blue Honda DN-01 motorcycle. "This is G7's personal vehicle assistant. The Road Stopper," Sally said. "Why does it called that?" Lockie asked. Sally then presses a button and the sirens on the motorcycle lit up. "It's a police motorcycle. I knew it!" Lockie said as he gets on the motorcycle and races off. "Remember, you can also install the G-14 Compressor on the front of the Road Stopper," Sally said through G7's intercom. G7 then puts the G-14 Compressor on the front of the Road Stopper, before driving off towards MOG.

Five minutes later, the Electric Bat Lord is enjoying his chaos when a compressed blast of air hit the glasses before hitting his chest, sending him and shards of glasses several feet aback. From the hole, G7 races through and jumped off his motorcycle. "Who are you?" the Lord asked. "You are under arrest for violence; everything that you do against me will be prosecuted by the court. That, if you didn't die first," Lockie said his rather long catchphrase, detaching the G-14 Compressor from the Road Stopper, before firing several compressed air towards the Lord. The Electric Bat Lord jumped through the attacks and swipes G7, but the Rider retaliates by pulling out his G-28 Inuyasha, countering every attack that the Electric Bat Lord throws at him. Easily slicing through the Unknown's attack, G7 proceeds to fire a standard handgun, which manages to hit the Electric Bat Lord's right eye. G7 then punches the Electric Bat Lord several times, but the creature uses an electrical pulse to send G7 aback. The Electric Bat Lord once again charges his arms and grabs G7, electrocuting the armored Rider, before using an electrical beam from the Lord's mouth to knock G7 to the ground, before flying off. G7 lied still on the ground, it's armor cackling due to the short circuiting of the system caused by the electric beam.

"Lockie! Lockie! Do you read me?" Sally asked from the intercom. Realizing that something bad has happened, Sally pressed a button on the table where she saw the battle. Automatically, the Road Stopper moved and released a crane which lifts G7, and drives back to the G-Trailer.

"Good thing that the Road Stopper picked you up just in time," Sally said as Lockie woke up in the trailer's infirmary. "The G7 suit was just a prototype, there's no device to prevent a direct electric shock like that yet. The SAUL scientists are working on it," Sally said again. "Yeah, and you said I should rest here for a while. I don't know what that fiend has in mind, but I bet that's going to be bad!" Lockie said.

Later that night, Shella and Evania had arrived at Evania's house. "Dad, brother, I'm home!" Evania shouted. Soon a chubby man and a tall man appear. "How's your day?" the tall man asked. "Fine, I was attacked by this strange guy, but this kind lady saved me," Evania answered. "Wow. What's your name?" the tall man asked again. "Shella. It's Shella, Sir," Shella said. "She needs a place to stay. Can she stay here, Dad?" Evania asked for permission. "Sure, Dear," her dad, the tall man, said. "By the way, that is my stepdad, Mr. Christian Filbert. And the fat guy here is William Filbert, my stepbrother," Evania said. "Who do you call fat? By the way, hi," William said.

"What happen to your real dad, Evania?" Shella asked as the trio sat in front of the TV. Evania just stood there, tears began to roll from her eyes. "Her dad died last month. She doesn't like to talk about it," William said. "Is that so? My apologies, Evania. I didn't know," Shella stood up and bow down in front of Evania. "This girl's funny," William whispers. "I know," Evania replied.

The Electric Bat Lord, half blinded, lands on the electric power plant near Evania's house. "Time to drive out some Agito hosts," the Lord said as he performs the Lord sin ritual, and blasted his electric beam through the power plant, causing a major blackout all over Malang. "With the power out, I can see some Agito hosts even if I'm half blind!" the Unknown said, screeching loudly.

"What the hell?" Evania asked, as the lights on her house went off. "It's him," Shella said, before instinctively running out of the house. At the same time, the G-Trailer with a recovered Lockie drove through the mountain side towards the power plant. "This is the new device that SAUL has invented, the G7 Power Regulator. It may couldn't protect you from an electric shock like that, but it can withstand most electric based attacks and other attacks, and it also shows you that you're about to run out of your battery," Sally said. "Okay then. Prep me up," Lockie said as he walked in the armor applier. The machine installs the chest, shoulder armor, and graves, as Lockie puts on his boots and gloves. Sally then puts on the gauntlets, and the mask. As the mask covers Lockie's head, Sally places the Power Regulator on G7's empty belt buckle. G7 then hops on the Road Stopper. "Three…two….one….you're good to go mate," the PA on the G-Trailer said as G7 deploys himself and races towards the power plant.

Shella arrived on the power plant first, with the Filbert family following closely. "You!" the Electric Bat Lord said, clearly pissed off, "Time to finish this once and for all!" "My pleasure," Shella said, performing the same hand gestures as the belt materialize itself. "**HENSHIN!**" Shella shouted, and by pressing the belt's sides, Shella transforms into Agito, much to the Filberts' surprise and amusement. The trio started to cheer on as Agito kicked the Lord several times, before settling the combo with a slam to the Unknown's throat. The Electric Bat Lord tries his electrical swipes, but this time Agito dodge it and kicks the fiend right on his right eye! Totally blind, the Electric Bat Lord uses his pulses, which Agito easily dodges, and she rushes forwards to give the Lord another beating. But Agito couldn't anticipate that the Electric Bat Lord had fired his electric beam, which knocks him to the ground. "Damn it!" Shella swore as Agito got up. At the same time, the Road Stopper shows up and G7 leaps into action. "You are under arrest for violence; everything that you do against me will be prosecuted by the court. That, if you didn't die first…hey! Who are you?" G7 asked as he saw Agito. "Long story! Let's finish this guy!" Agito said. G7 cracks his fists, and assumes a fighting pose. The Electric Bat Lord dive-bombs the two Riders, but they manages to dodge it, with G7 releasing his G-14 Compressor, blasting the Lord out of the air with compressed air. Agito jumped and kicked the Lord, before switching to chops. G7 pulls out his Voorhees and the two manages to sever the Unknown's arms! The Electric Bat Lord squealed in pain as G7 took out the Doomsday and blasted the Lord's electric generator, disabling his electric powers. "Finish him off," G7 said to Agito. Agito nodded, and started to take a deep breath. Four horns began to appear under her two main horns, meaning that Agito has unlocked her full power. The Rider began to crotch down as the yellow Agito symbol materialize under her feet, as she slowly shifts her hand to her right side. The symbol slowly went inside Agito's right leg. Feeling that the timing was right, Agito leaped and performed a flying side kick. "HAH!" Agito shouted as her right leg hits the Electric Bat Lord's scorched chest, knocking the Lord back. Agito landed after performing her Rider Kick, as the Electric Bat Lord shook, a blue halo appearing over his head. After a few seconds of painful struggle, the Unknown exploded to pieces. "How do we restore the power of Malang?" Shella asked as the four horns retracted back to their original place. G7 takes out his helmet, revealing Lockie's face. "Don't worry. SAUL will have the power company come here as soon as possible. By the way, name's Lockie Brayshaw, mate," Lockie said. Agito reverts back to Shella. "And I'm Shella Dewi Sugianto. Nice to meet you," Shella said. "Boy, you're gorgeous!" Lockie said, but his helmet beeped. "LOCKIE! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH A GIRL? GO BACK TO THE G-TRAILER IMMEDIATELY!" Sally shouted from the intercom. "Well, it's time for me to go back. Catch ya later, mate," Lockie said, hopping on the Road Stopper and driving off.

As Shella drops from the fatigue and with the Filberts approaching her, a dark figure looked on from the shadows. "So, the Worm and the Lord had failed to kill the Riders," the shadow said, "Time for a Zombie to finish the job!" the shadow lifted up his scythe and laughed evilly. (**scene closes by framing the dark shadow lifting the scythe within a white frame and the words AGITO spread out and fill the corners, with the AGITO symbol on top of the letters**)


	4. Shuffle the Cards of Destiny!

**Episode 3: Shuffle the Cards of Destiny!**

**OP: RIDER CHIPS feat. Ricky – Elements**

"Oh, shit, I'm late!" A 19 year old rather muscular boy with short black hair wearing an Abercombie Fitch jacket ran through the streets, while nervously looking at his watch constantly. "Why do I must wake up late to band practice?" his conscience said. "Because the teacher's suck," his other conscience said. "Point taken," said the first conscience. The boy arrived at his band practice, only to find it being messed up and a member lying down the ground. "What's wrong?" the boy asked. "Aldo, it's a good thing you're here," the band member said, "Some Grim Reaper came here and trash the whole place! Everyone ran, but I can't! The drums are crushing my legs!" "I'll help you," Aldo said. He then lifts the boy and rushes him to the nearest clinic.

Luckily the boy's injuries are not serious, so Aldo could go back early. "No band practice means that I can stroll the city," Aldo said to himself. But suddenly he was halted by a man in black. "Hey kiddo, I see you've got some guts there helping your friend," the man said. "The hell I do!" Aldo said, "I wouldn't want my friend die being crushed by some musical instrument!" "How about you join in our fight against the threats that loom over Malang?" the man asked. "What?" Aldo asked. But before he could say anything, the man had disappeared, replaced by a card that says: "Meet me at the B.O.A.R.D HQ at 10 o' clock tomorrow morning." "At least it's better then band practice," Aldo said to himself.

The next day, Aldo ride a cab to the B.O.A.R.D HQ, which is also known as the "Supriyadi Centre of Toilets." "Geraldo Johan Febrijanto," a voice sounded from the building, tempting Aldo to come in. Inside, he saw the black garbed man. "So you've excepted my offer," the man said, "Sorry we're not formally introduced. My name is Steven Santiago, I'm the president of B.O.A.R.D, a non-profit organization whose sole purposes is to clean up the monsters from Malang." "Monsters? There aren't monsters here," Aldo said. "Clearly you haven't seen the news," Steven said. He then guided Aldo inside a nearby elevator.

"You see these photos?" Stephen said to Aldo. "Yeah," Aldo said. The photos show Kabuto performing his Rider Kick on Aracneworm Flavus and Agito-G7 double-teaming the Electric Bat Lord. The third photo shows a mysterious scythed being that attacked Aldo's band practice. "You believe me now?" Steven asked. Aldo nodded. "That's why we've created this," Steven said as the door near them opens, "The Masked Rider System."

Aldo's eyes widen in ecstasy as he saw the devices. It consists of a metal box, with some kind of slot on it. There also cards near it. There are two of the metal boxes, one of them had the spade symbol on it, and the other one has a diamond symbol on it. "The Masked Rider System incorporates the power of Zombies in order to power its attacks," Steven explains. "What are these Zombies?" Aldo asked. "Zombies are ancient creatures that believed that they deserved the Earth more then the humans, that's why they've created some kind of Battle Royale with the humans. Unfortunately for them, the Human Zombie betrayed them and thus humanity won control over the world. Last month the tomb of the Zombies was uncovered and some unauthorized teens camping nearby accidentally broke the seal, unleashing their fury once again. And that's why we've formed B.O.A.R.D to combat these ferocious Zombies," Steven explains. "Awesome…so, when do I start?" Aldo asked. At the same time, an alarm rang. A tall, rather chubby girl with black bobbed hair suddenly appears and took one of the metal boxes, the diamond one. "How about you observe Agent Dea handling this threat," Steven said, "Come, we'll ride my motorcycle."

As the red Honda CBR 1000 RR pulled up on the park, the girl riding it, Agatha Dea Calista, got off and soon confronts her foe. It was a black humanoid creature, with bone marks visible on his body. The creature's face is of a llama's skull, and was covered in a hood like the Grim Reaper. The fiend was armed with a huge scythe, the blade were studded with mosaic-like patterns. The creature grunts just as the 23 year old girl approaches him. "SkullLlama, category Eight of Diamonds," Dea said, taking out her metal box, "Your doom has come!" At the same time Steven and Aldo arrived at the battle scene. "Now watch and learn from my best field agent," Steven said.

Dea places a card, a diamond card with the picture of a stag beetle on it, on the metal box, before placing it around her waist. A row of cards appear and the box has now transformed into a belt buckle. A beeping sound is heard. Dea lifts her right arm and clenches her right fist. "**HENSHIN!**" Dea shouted. She then crosses her arms, and her right hand slams the part of the metal box, turning it around to reveal a diamond symbol within a red background. "**TURN-UP!**" the device said. The device then emits a green projection of a stag beetle. Dea runs through the projection to complete the transformation – into Kamen Rider Garren. SkullLlama saw this in delight and charges for the attack. Garren strikes first by landing some deadly blows on the Zombie, with her fists a throw. Garren then held SkullLlama, and fires the Garren Rouzer, which knocks back the Zombie for a few feet. Basically Garren dominated the battle. "Are you going to give up a fight?" Dea asked, challenging the Zombie. Obviously enraged, SkullLlama charges his scythe and fired a green beam, which blasted Garren off his feet. The creature laughed and sliced Garren several times, before holding the Rider with his right arm and throws her to the ground. Garren tried to get up, but SkullLlama charges his scythe once again and fired a black energy ball, which struck Garren right on the chest! The Rider was throws several meters and instantly reverts back to Dea. "Never underestimate your foe, Rider!" SkullLlama said, before disappearing within a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Crap," Dea said as Steven and Aldo helped her back to her feet. "Thanks. Who are you?" Dea asked. "My name is Geraldo Johan Febrijanto, and I will be the next B.O.A.R.D Rider!" Aldo said. "Really? No shit," Dea said, "I'm Agatha Dea Calista, you may call me Dea, but you can't call me chubby." "Hell yeah," Aldo said, "That was some wicked fighting moves back there!" "I'll leave you within the good hands of Agent Dea. This is your henshin device," Steven said as he gives the second metal box. After that he left without saying a word. "Where do you live?" Dea asked. "In an apartment in Gadang. Can you take me there?" Aldo said. "Sure," Dea replied.

Half an hour later, they've arrived at Aldo's apartment. The two went inside and searched for Aldo's room, only to be met with a fat, bald, moustache guy. "Why do you not pay rent?" the man asked, angrily. "I don't have any money, that's all," Aldo said. "I don't want to hear any bullshit from you! You haven't pay rent for 6 months, and when I asked you where's the rent, you always said I don't have any money, that's all. GET OUT!" the man said. "Looks' like you're stuck with me," Dea said, giggling.

A few hours later Dea arrived on her house, a rather small hut in the outskirts of town. There she met with an exhausted Aldo. Having to carry all of your stuff halfway across town is not good for your back. "Damn it," Aldo said, exhausted as he fell down on his back. "At least you took the bus," Dea giggled again as she went inside, with Aldo following. "Kinda small, but you won't mind," Dea said as she showed Aldo her house. "Let me guess, I must stay at the dog house," Aldo said, rather sarcastically. "I like you. You're funny," Dea said as she showed Aldo his room. The room was simple, white, a TV, a small fan, and it smells like pine trees. A rather small bed is present. "I've just sprayed this room with air fresheners, I hope you don't mind," Dea said. But she only saw Aldo already sleeping on the bed. Dea smiled and left.

The next day the two were heading to B.O.A.R.D HQ for their mission briefing. There, they sat on a table with a rather stern looking man giving the briefing. "Yesterday SkullLlama struck again. This time he is hiding on the Karasuma Caves near Batu. You two must seal him before he claims more victims!" the man said. "That is not Steven," whisper Aldo. "That's Juan Hogianto, Steven's second in command," replies Dea, whispering also. "Now go out there and kick that creature's ass!" Juan shouted. As Aldo and Dea left, Juan smiled to himself and whispers in a rather dark voice, "It seems that the new Battle Royale is going to commence…."

Dea and Aldo ride on Dea's motorcycle and arrived just in time! SkullLlama is attacking a bunch of kindergarteners! "Follow my lead," Dea said, putting on the belt buckle and doing the same arm trick. "**HENSHIN!**" Dea shouted. "**TURN-UP!**" the belt said, and it turned over to reveal a diamond symbol. A green projection shoots out from the belt, and Dea run straight through it, changing into Kamen Rider Garren. "Guess I should do what she said," Aldo said, placing his metal box, already inserted with the spade rhinoceros beetle card, in his waist. A row of red cards appear and transforms the box into a belt, with the box as the buckle. A beeping sound then appears. Aldo stretches out his right arm, before with a quick motion spins his right hand towards him. "**HENSHIN!**" Aldo shouted, quickly slamming his right hand to the buckle. "**TURN-UP!**" the belt said, turning over to reveal a spade symbol in a blue background. Then the belt projects a blue hologram, with a picture of a scarab beetle on it. Shouting with determination, Aldo crashes through the projection and transforms into a Kamen Rider. "This is so awesome!" Aldo said as he lifts his weapon, a sword. "I'm gonna call you Sword!" "It had a name, you know!" Dea yelled as she punches the SkullLlama, "It's Kamen Rider Blade!" "Whoops, my bad, still awesome, though," Aldo said, and rushes over to help his comrade by swinging his sword on the Zombie. Two against one, SkullLlama was really outnumbered. The fiend uses his scythe on Garren, only for Blade to strike with a punch to the back. SkullLlama tried to concentrate by firing black energy balls on Blade, but Garren fires her Garren Rouzer, which knocks SkullLlama aside. Blade charges with his BlayRouzer (the name of the sword) and slices the SkullLlama's body, causing it to ooze green slime. "Yuck!" Aldo said as he pulls out his slime covered BlayRouzer. Garren runs forward and blasted the fiend with a close ranged blast, causing it to drop his scythe. Blade drops his BlayRouzer and picked up the scythe. "Let's see how you like being blasted by your own weapon!" Aldo shouted and fired an energy beam and a black energy ball at the fallen creature, before proceeding to break the scythe. "NOOOO!" SkullLlama shouted, his power dwindles instantly after his scythe broke. "Let's do this!" Aldo said. Dea nodded, and opens up her Garren Rouzer, revealing a deck of cards. Dea picked up two of them, before closing the device again. The cards have the picture of a whale and a bombardier beetle on them, with the words "**DROP WHALE**" on the whale card and the words "**FIRE BOMBER**" on the bombardier beetle card. Garren then swipes the cards on the Garren Rouzer, a counter on the gun's muzzle counts the attack points of the weapon. "**DROP**," the Rouzer said as Garren swipes the **DROP WHALE** card, the counter counts that the card has 3400 attack points (AP). Garren then swipes the second card. "**FIRE**," the Rouzer said as the card was swiped, the counter counted that the card has 6000 AP. "**BURNING CRASH**," the Rouzer announces, as the counter shows the number 9400, the total AP for the attack. Garren places the Rouzer back on her right pocket, before jumping to the air, her feet on fire. The Rider then does some fancy spinning in mid-air, which reminds us of Ultraman Taro preparing for his kick attack. The spinning then stops with Garren performs a fatal combination of dropkick and axe kick, bashing SkullLlama with both feet which causes the Zombie to be thrown back within a sea of flames covering his body. Garren landed just as the buckle on SkullLlama opens, revealing the Eight of Diamonds symbol. The Rider picks up the Garren Rouzer and opens the device yet again, this time choosing a blank card and throws it on the fallen SkullLlama, absorbing it into the card. The card flew back to Garren who catches it. The card now has the picture of SkullLlama holding his scythe within a fiery background, with the words **REAP LLAMA **clearly printed on it.

They didn't realize it, but from behind the rocks, a man watches them while taking pictures. "This sure beats watching a car bursts into flame!" the man said as he took pictures of the action. "Let's get back to HQ," Dea said, pulling out her henshin card from her buckle. A green projection shot out and phases through the armor, turning it back to Dea. "Yeah," Aldo replied, pulling his henshin card too. A blue projection shot out and turns Blade back to Aldo. The two then rode into Dea's motorcycle and left. The man, who is hiding behind the rocks, got up. "I'm rich!" he exclaims.

The man then hops on a bus and races back to the city, where he board a cab and got off at the front of the MacLaren's Bar (a little homage to How I Met Your Mother). He broke through the door and runs to get his laptop. Behind the counter, the bartender, a black-haired girl with a really cute face and wearing a blue "Starbucks Coffee" T-shirt, only looks in amazement. "What is it, Bimo?" she asked. The black-browned hair young man popped his head from the stairs. "Ah, Monica-chan! It's big, I tell ya!" Bimo said, before running back up. "What's going on?" a tall lady with long black hair appears, asking Monica. "It's your brother, Intan, he's found something that he claims to be big!" Monica said. "And you've dropped some beer again!" Intan said, smiling. Monica looked down and saw that the beer has made her clothes and pants wet. She smiled in embarrassment and took off.

Bimo then went down the stairs, only to be halted by his sister. "What is it, Intan?" Bimo asked, rather impatiently. "I need to transfer these photos to my laptop. You can see them if you want to," Bimo said. Intan started to take interest and the two sees the photos on Bimo's laptop. It was the scenes of Blade and Garren fighting SkullLlama. "I went there to investigate the bats, but instead I've given with these awesome shots! Yeah!" Bimo said. "Well, let's see if those photos bite your ass again, like the other times," Intan said, rather annoyed, "I'm off. I've gotta find Ms. Marcellia some new clothes in the wardrobe." Intan left Bimo smiling gleefully as he surf the internet for anyone who wants to accept his photos.

At the O-Research Laboratory near Singosari, a machine with a glass porthole watches the images of Kabuto, Agito, and Blade that roll in it's mind. "My Worms, Lords, and Zombies had failed in their first attempt," the machine said in an eerie voice, "But in time, Kurawa-Shocker will be formed…with the OverLord of Darkness as it's Supreme General!" The machine laughed evilly, as the scientists walked passed it, not noticing the dark aura spreading from the machine. (**scene closes with the scene where the machine laughs being enclosed by a card, it flips over into the Ace of Spades card**)


	5. Walk of Reunion

**Episode 4: Walk of Reunion**

**OP: NEXT LEVEL – YUKI**

Max was walking down the street from his house to the nearby bar, MacLaren's Bar. "MacLaren's Bar hasn't changed a lot since I left two years ago," Max said to himself as he enters the bar. Inside the bar were noisy with men watching football and some girls chatting with their boyfriends. Max immediately sat down and waits for the bartender.

A few minutes later, Monica arrives to take Max's order. "Can I get you anything?" Monica asked in a standard bartender manner. "One cold beer could be enough. Put it on my tab," Max said. Monica then takes out a glass mug and starts to fill it up with beer. "Say, you look familiar," Monica said as she waited for the beer, "Have I seen you before?" "Naah, it's probably your memory playing games with you," Max said, "By the way, name's Max Power." Monica stopped in her tracks as she brought the beer. "Max Power?" she asked. "Yeah," Max simply answered. "Max-kun! Long time no see!" Monica said as she gave the beer to Max and hugged him. The action was so fast, that the next guy's martini almost spills. "Hey, assholes, watch it!" the man said, taking his martini as he walked to another table.

"So how's the Donoseputro siblings? Still running this place?" Max asked. "Well, not Bimo, he's a photographer now….but Intan still serves customers, and a week ago we've got an intern. There he is now," Monica said, pointing to a tall brown skinned man with a rather spiked hair. Max saw the man, and immediately knew who the man is. "Hey, Nikolaus!" Max shouted. The man, still mopping, turned around and saw Max. "Max! You're here again!" Niko said. The two friends then bump each other fists, gave each other hugs, and then shook hands. "Two old friends in one day. What a coincidence," Max said to himself. "Hey, how's the word on Nanndyto and Christie?" Max asked. "Nanndyto Satria?" Niko asked again as he picked up a newspaper. "You mean **THE** Nanndyto Satria? He's now a successful makeup artist!" Niko continues, showing Max Nanndyto's advertisement. "How about Christie?" Max asked again. "Interior decorator. Is as simple as that. Remember the time that she blew up a paint can when she tried to decorate your room three years ago?" Niko asked. "Yeah," Max said, a bit laughing. "Hey, Monica, we're going for a stroll, please do the rest of the mopping!" Niko said as he guided Max outside. "Mopping? Hey! Are you kidding me?" Monica asked just as Niko and Max left.

Meanwhile, not far from there, a Nautilus Lord (Nautilus Homicidia) performs the Lord sin ritual under a beringin tree as he targets his next victims, a family of three. The Nautilus Lord is basically half man half mollusk, with a Nautilus shell for a head and a single red menacing eye glaring from the shell. The usual mouthparts are seen under the shell. The Lord's body was a bit slim, grey colored, and on the shoulders there are shellfish shell-shaped cannons. Finally, the traditional wings like appendages are seen on the back. The Nautilus Lord also wears a dark brown hemp cloth around his waist. After finishing his ritual, the Lord moves forward and fires two blue beams from his shoulder cannons towards the unknowing family, which instantly turns them into sand sculptures, which shatters like glass after a few seconds. If that's not bad, two Worms appears from the bushes and attacks the other people who are picnicking there! The Worms are colored purple with orange collars; their arms are actually purple sickles. They are Verberworms. As the Lord and Verberworms enjoy the chaos, a young boy that looks like Niko watches them, supervising their every move.

"G-TRAILER DEPLOY!" the PA announces as the Scania truck heads for the park where the Lord and the Worms attack. "WARNING. UNKNOWN DETECTED," the PA in the trailer sounded as Lockie prepares for battle. The machines put on the chest, shoulders, and greaves. Lockie then places the gloves and boots, before Sally installs the gauntlets and puts on the mask, before placing the Power Regulator. "Checking, one, two, three," Lockie said before he hops on the Road Stopper. "You're good to go, mate," the PA sounded as G7 speeds off.

"So, actually I have two jobs now!" Niko said, "Other than being a janitor at MacLaren's, I'm also a ZECT officer!" "ZECT? What is ZECT?" Max asked. "ZECT is an organization tasked in destroying monsters called Worms. They've killed my young brother, Rei, so that's why I've joined ZECT. The president of ZECT is Mr. Nanang, none other than my father," Niko explains. Worm. That word echoed inside Max's head. Is that the creature that he killed a few days ago? That means that he is not alone in this Worm hunting game. "So, when does the Worms appear?" Max asked. "The Worms appear since last month, when a small meteor hits Pujon. The meteor releases large quantities of green colored hooded versions, called Salis, or Pupaworm. If they gather enough energy or threatened, they will molt into adult Worms, which can activate Clock Up, which allows them to move at blinding speeds. Luckily for us, ZECT has invented the Masked Rider System with the help of Zecters. With those devices, chosen humans could be Kamen Riders which can destroy the Worms threat forever," Niko explains again.

Meanwhile, G7 has reached the park where the rampage is going on, only to found that a pack of Proto-Riders had taken up space there. The Proto-Riders are fighting the Verberworms, so the Lord could be handled by him. "You are under arrest for violence; everything that you do against me will be prosecuted by the court. That, if you didn't die first," Lockie said to open the fight. G7 then went forward, but the Lord uses a slap to bring G7 down, before bashing on the body several times. G7 manages to get up and pulls out his standard handgun, which he used to blast the Nautilus Lord. But the Unknown blasts his energy cannons, which once again brought G7 down. G7 then tries his Voorhees, but the chainsaw was easily avoided by the Lord. G7 pulls out his Inuyasha, and along with the Voorhees tries to slash the Lord, but the creature was far too agile. Niko and Max arrived on the park, and saw the chaos. "Duty calls," Niko said and he pulls out a metallic device. He then slaps on the device on his waist. "**INITIATE PROTO INFUSION**," Niko said. And the device turns into a belt buckle, releasing streams of energy which turns Niko into a Proto-Rider. "Wish me luck!" Niko said as he runs to join his friends in battle. "Time to get to work too," Max said, as the Kabuto Zecter appears from thin air and lands on his right hand. Max then slaps on his belt. "**HENSHIN!**" Max shouted. "**HENSHIN**," the Zecter said, and in a flash of light Max was now Kabuto.

Kabuto ran up towards the battle field. "What is that black creature? It doesn't look like a Worm," Max thought. "Ah, what the heck. A monster is a monster," he thought again as Kabuto charges through the Nautilus Lord, who is giving G7 a good pummeling to the face. The Lord fell down to the ground, as G7 got up and cleans himself. "Thanks mate," Lockie said, "by the way, what's your name?" Kabuto started to lift his right pointer finger to the sky again. "Grandmother said this, I'm the man who walks the path of heaven," Max said, "Now, let's finish this fiend! **CAST OFF!**" Max said as he flips the horn of the Kabuto Zecter. "**CAST OFF**," the Zecter said as Kabuto's armor exploded, revealing Kabuto's Rider Form. Kabuto's horn then lifts up and attaches itself on Kabuto's blue visor, "**CHANGE BEETLE!**" "Awesome," Lockie said. Kabuto immediately pulls out his ZECT Kunai Gun and open fire on the Nautilus Lord, G7 following with slashes from his Inuyasha and Voorhees. Kabuto proceeds to tackle the Unknown and gave him a beating of his life, before throwing him at G7 who fired his Compressor. Both Riders then punched the Lord in unison, causing it to wobble for a bit. "Do you want to see something even more awesome?" Max asked. "Yeah," Lockie answered. "**CLOCK UP!**" Max said, slapping the button on his left side of his belt. "**CLOCK UP!**" the device said, and Kabuto began to move like crazy. G7 can only see as the Lord couldn't keep up with Kabuto's speed. "How do you like this?" Max said as Kabuto chopped off the Nautilus Lord's left shoulder cannon with his axe. "Yeah!" Max shouted again as he uses his kunai to slice the Unknown's right shoulder cannon. Finally, Kabuto gives the Lord a painful kick to the stomach, it's so powerful, that the Lord was thrown back, floating hopelessly in mid-air. "**CLOCK OVER!**," the Kabuto Zecter exclaims, signing the end of the Clock Up Mode. "Now!" Max shouted. Confidently G7 whips up his Doomsday. "**LOCKING ON……TARGET LOCKED!**" the weapon said as G7 locks on his target. "Eat uranium, bitch!" Lockie shouted as he fired the weapon on the weakened Lord, hitting it hard right on the stomach. The Nautilus Lord squealed in pain, the usual blue halo appears over his head as he began to shake in mid-air, before exploding into a thousand of tiny pieces. "We did it!" Lockie said. "Not yet," Max said as he pointed to the Verberworms who are giving the Proto-Riders quite a trouble.

Niko and his comrades tried firing their machineguns, but the Verberworms just swatted the attacks away, before stabbing a Proto-Rider and devouring his left hand. The creatures literally massacred the army, until there's only Niko left standing. As the purple fiends approaches him, the saw that G7 and Kabuto tackles the Verberworms, taking one each. "Kabuto! So, the rouge rider is here," Niko said, relieved that he is saved from the Worms. The first Verberworm attacked G7, but the Rider easily dodges the attack and pulls out the Voorhees. Even the might of the Verberworm is nothing against the Voorhees, as G7 easily chops the Worm to pieces, the pieces exploded into a purple explosion afterwards. Kabuto in the other hand has a bit of trouble handling the second Verberworm. The creature entered Clock Up mode first. "**CLOCK UP!**" Max exclaims. "**CLOCK UP!**" the Zecter said after Max presses the Clock Up button. Trees began to fall down as the two fighters are locked in decisive combat. But even as the Verberworm tried his best in Clock Up, he was nothing as Kabuto pulls out his kunai and jumped to the air, performing the Avalanche Slash! The attack easily slices the Verberworm in half, destroying it in a huge purple explosion. "**CLOCK OVER!**" said the Kabuto Zecter as the Verberworm exploded. "Thanks, mate, it's a pleasure working with you. The SAUL department will thank you for this," Lockie said as he hop on the Road Stopper and left. "Kabuto! Thanks for saving my life!" Niko came and embraced Kabuto. Kabuto then releases the Kabuto Zecter, his armor dissolves and reverts back to Max as the Kabuto Zecter flew away. "Max? You're Kabuto?" Niko asked. "Hey, that what's friends for. You transformed into the Proto-Rider to save those people, and I became Kabuto to save your butt," Max said. Niko just nodded agreeing. Meanwhile, the boy that looks like a smaller version of Niko vanishes.

"By the way, Christie's office is near here," Niko said as the two continued their journey. "There it is!" Niko said after ten minutes of walking. "XT_2112 Interior Works," Max readed the sign on the pink building aloud. The two then went inside.

Inside, they are greeted with a gust of conditioned air, and also the vibrant wallpaper that covers the building's walls. "Hello, boys, what can I do for you?" a beautiful young white-skinned black-haired lady around 21 years old of age greeted the two boys. "Hey, Christie, are you familiar with this guy?" Niko asked as he shows Christie to Max who is standing next to him. "Hey, that's Max Power! What are you doing here back in Malang?" Christie asked, a hint of joy is heard in her voice. "I've gotta few things to clean up," Max said, "How about your job?" "Fine, I guess," Christie said, "But this news about Worms, Lords, and Zombies has made my customers fearful to even get out of their own beds. So, business is pretty low this year," Christie said. "Since when do you want to be an interior decorator?" Max asked again. "Since two years ago. After you left, I've decided to do the thing that you say before you left, to chase your dreams," Christie said. "I was good in quoting my grandmother," Max said to Niko.

After a friendly conversation the boys left XT_2112 Interior Works, but around a kilometer after the building, they saw the boy that previously appears in the park. "Rei? My brother?" Niko asked as he saw the boy. "Careful, you said that Rei was killed by Worms. This maybe an imitation," Max alerts Niko. "Rei" began to smile evilly. "_Oni-chan…..shi ne!_" he shouted. "What does he say?" Niko asked. "Brother….DIE NOW!" Max answered, and he pushes Niko to the ground as "Rei" fired a beam of dark energy from his hands. Max then runs forward and punches "Rei" several times. "Brother, the mean man is hitting me!" "Rei" cried in distress. "Don't be fooled! He's a Worm!" Max shouted as he kicked "Rei" several times. "Who do you want to listen? This big meanie or your own brother?" "Rei" asked. "Listen to me! This guy is a WORM! A big f**king WORM!" Max said as "Rei" twists his right arm. Niko thought for a second, before pulling out his metal buckle and places it on his waist. "**INITIATE PROTO INFUSION**," Niko said, and he transforms into a Proto-Rider. He then charges…and kicks "Rei" right on the head! "Brother, why do you hit meeeee!" "Rei" cried and groaned in pain after Proto-Rider kicked his head, blood could be clearly seen oozing from the wound. "Listen, Worm, you're the reason that I've joined ZECT, and also, my friend here has an instinct. He usually SWEARS if he detects a Worm disguising itself as a beloved one of himself, or his friends! So, my mission is to save Malang from Worms, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Niko said, firing his machinegun at "Rei." "Well played," "Rei" said, this time in a deep voice, as he molts himself to reveal his true form. It's shoulder pads were adorned with images of a human skull, while in the middle, two red glaring eyes are clearly seen. On the back ornate wings are seen, colored brown with a slight dash of gold. The creature's body was light grey, almost whitish. And the fiend has a moth's head, also with glaring red eyes. This is the Dokugarha Worm, based on the Death Head Moth. "Why do you think I've summoned those Verberworms and that Lord? I'm luring you, hero boy, out so I could kill you!" Dokugarha said as he charges for the attack on Niko. "Before that happens, you must get through me!" Max said, grabbing the Kabuto Zecter from the sky.

"**HENSHIN!**" Max said as he places the Zecter on his belt. "**HENSHIN**," the Zecter said as it created the Kabuto armor. Kabuto then charges and punches Dokugarha right on the chest, before performing a shoulder throw on him. Niko joins in the fun by firing his machinegun, before Dokugarha got up and slaps Niko several times. Kabuto tackles the Worm and punches him several times, before letting go with a kick to the chest. "**CAST OFF!**," Max said and flips his Zecter's horn. "**CAST OFF**," the device said, and Kabuto's armor broke open, which once again knocks Dokugarha to the ground. Kabuto's horn lifts up, and once the sound, "**CHANGE BEETLE!**" is heard, the transformation is complete. Niko decided that he will fire his machinegun towards Dokugarha's back, while Kabuto pulls out his axe and starts to chop on Dokugarha's chest. The creature then secretes some kind of power which repels the two fighters back. The moth began to fly. "Can you catch me when I fly?" Dokugarha taunted as he fired fireballs from his wings. Niko and Kabuto dodge the attacks, before Kabuto fires his Kunai Gun and Niko with his machinegun, which succeeded in blowing up Dokugarha's wings. As Dokugarha fell down, Kabuto slaps his left belt button. "**CLOCK UP**," Max said. "**CLOCK UP!**" the Kabuto Zecter said as Kabuto moved very fast. The Rider jumped and kicked Dokugarha on the back, before proceeding to pummel him like a rag doll, and uses the kunai mode of his weapon to slice through Dokugarha's flesh. But the moth's suffering doesn't end there. Kabuto kicked the Worm's head, before running towards the behind of the moth, and kicked him again. Kabuto run again, and this time gives a punishing punch to Dokugarha's head. As Dokugarha limped back, Kabuto presses the three buttons on his Zecter. "**ONE, TWO, THREE**," the Zecter said. "**RIDER KICK**," Max said as he flips the horn of his Zecter. "**RIDER KICK!**," the Kabuto Zecter said after Max flips the horn again, charging energy which crept towards Kabuto's horn, before being channeled to Kabuto's right leg. "YEAAAAH!" Kabuto roared in determination as he performs a roundhouse kick on Dokugarha's head, knocking the Worm several feet, badly injured but sill alive. "**CLOCK OVER!**" the Zecter said as time returns into normal. "He's all yours," Max said, giving his ZECT Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode to Niko. "My pleasure," Niko said, charging towards the injured Dokugarha. "Stop! We're brothers, remember?" Dokugarha said, using Rei's voice. "Not gonna fooled again," Niko said, "Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice…" Niko stabbed the kunai on Dokugarha's chest, "…shame on YOU!" After Niko finishes his sentence, Dokugarha exploded within a huge grayish explosion, which throws the kunai back to Kabuto's hand. Both men transform back into their human forms. "Thanks, man, for teaching me how to break through a Worm's deception. If you didn't say the F word back there, I couldn't realize that my brother is actually a Worm in disguise! I was almost fooled back there!" Niko thanked Max, patting him on the back. "Okay, you're welcome," Max said. "C'mon, let's go to MacLaren's. I'll treat you a glass of beer there!" Niko said.

Back at MacLaren's , Max and Niko saw Monica and Intan are still serving customers. "Mon-mon, two beers, for me and for my pal Max. Today, it's on my paycheck!" Niko said. "You don't have a paycheck," Intan said. Silence for a few moments, before everyone breaks into laughter. "That's right! I'm an intern!" Niko said, laughing loudly. Suddenly the laughing stops when the sound of glass shattering is heard. Monica is grabbing her chest, a sharp feeling of pain and burning at the same time is overwhelming her head and chest. "What's wrong?" Max asked. But Monica, still in pain, runs towards the back room instead. There, the pain got worse, and as Monica lets out a scream of pain, her body began to mutate. Her fingers were replaced with claws, her muscle mass increases, and talons began to stick out from her heels. Her skin then turns green, and a yellow belt with a green orb on it appears on her waist. A yellow orb appears on her forehead, and her face slowly changes into an insect-like face. Two, long green horns appears on her head now. Her eyes are now bloody red, piercing every soul who dared to stare on it. The pain and burning sensation are over, and Monica let out a sigh of relief. But, a few seconds later, a demonic feeling completely took over Monica, and the mutated girl let out a roar, her mouthpiece opens like a snake's jaw. Monica Marcellia had transformed into a feral being of monstrous proportions….**KAMEN RIDER GILLS**…(**scene closes in a series of insect wings**)


End file.
